dawnoffantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Elves
The Elves Centuries ago, the elves divided into two groups: the High Elves, who pursue alchemy and the arts of the intellect, and the Wood Elves, who are devoted to nature and lore. Both are a people of magic and harmony, and their numerous white citadels and tree architecture can be found high up in the mighty trees of the Nhob'ru forests. Given enough distance and cover, their powerful ranged units make the elves a deadly force. With the game's best archers, elven armies can quickly take control of the battlefield as well as defend their forests. Elves have strong fortifications and economies that do not require territorial expansion as their resources are produced within their buildings and around their homecity. The elves' greatest weapon is their magic. They have, by far, the greatest knowledge of the magical elements, using them in battle and to produce resources. The elven economy is largely automated, especially in late-game, and features the Warden as their standard economic unit. Wardens can be trained as either male or female. Both units are identical in abilities, except the females wield a bow and arrow while the males are melee units. The wardens can gather fruit and mine stone and gold. Being one with their majestic forests, the elves do not chop down trees for wood or hunt the forests’ animals, although they can breed deer to release into the forest in exchange for food. To supplement this, the elves construct their buildings on great trees which provide a constant trickle of wood. Each elven residencies also provide a trickle of a resource of the players’ choice, and, through the Alchemy Lab building, players can trickle some resources into another resource (i.e.: drain food, wood, and stone, to get a generous trickle of gold). And at the Symbiosis Shrine, players can summon forest spirits, to provide an increased trickle of wood, or spend resources to summon another resource – spend wood and food to summon an enchanted gold mine. Elves have the strongest walls and archers in the game. This, combined with their contained economy, caters to Turtle gameplay. While elven players can still opt for a more aggressive play style, the elven units, while powerful, are the most expensive units of any race, so it is recommended that players build up some defenses while building up a strong economy and military force rather than rushing their opponents. The Realm of Nhob’ru (pronounced Nhob-Ul-Ru) For each race, players are given a choiceof three radically-different regions in which they can build up their empire. For the elves, these regions include forest region of Bolfores’l, the swamp region of Erthee L’Bala, and the alpine region of the Taltos. These regions each offer their own advantages – whether it be in a naturally-defensible position, abundant in a certain resource, or ideal for training a certain type of unit. For the best match, compare each homeland region before setting off on your adventure to find the region that best suits your playing style. The Forest Region of Bolfores’l: The elven race originated in Bolfores’l. Growing and spreading out from here, they developed both the high arts of civilization and the deep skills of nature lore. In time, elves of each type formed separate communities. So it was they developed into two distinct groups: the Wood Elves who are most gifted in nature lore and earth magic, and the High Elves who are masters of alchemy, city building, and traditional warfare. Both groups still live together in the capitol city of Illas Tiltos, however, and the player who settles in this region can take advantage of the skills of both groups. In recent years, many elves from Bolfores’l have been emigrating north to the unexplored lands at the foot of the dwarfish mountain kingdom --- this no doubt will lead in time to interesting relations between the elves and dwarves! For now, however, the High Council of Archons has extended an open invitation to all who wish to settle in the ancient forest, parcelling out the lands abandoned by the elven folk that are migrating north. The Bolfores’l player enjoys the balanced gameplay in all regards.The union of Wood and High Elves carries with it all the benefits and disadvantages of both groups. he Swamps of Erthee L’Bala: This region is due south of the great woodlands of Bolfores’l, where the elven race first originated. As Wood Elves migrated out of Bolfores’l, the swamps of Erthee l’Bala seemed like an easily defended haven where they could settle. Here, too, they knew they would be free to pursue their understanding of nature lore and nature magic, and so they built their major city of Serepha Moota here. After leaving the elf homeland, however, the Wood Elves were often castigated by their brethren back in Bolfores’l, sometimes called fugitives, or even outlaws. The independent spirit of the Wood Elves no doubt contributed to this perception. In any event, the fenland of Erthee l’Bala is now seen as a sanctuary for those in trouble with the law of the High Council, refugees seeking a safe haven, and simply those who seek a simple life closer to nature. Consequently, the tradition of the Wood Elves has been to accept all who wish to settle here. As a result, the player will find Erthee l’Bala a welcoming region. Preferring natural resource gathering and living on what nature gives, the elven players of Erthee l’Bala become true defenders of all things natural. While they don’t hunt or chop trees, nature provides for them in other ways. Swamp terrain gives huge defensive advantage on the home territory. And mighty elven rangers and riders create a great combination for offensive gameplay. The Rugged Mountains of the Taltos: Taltos is a rugged mountainous region in the southeast part of Nhob’ru, right on the orcish frontier. The rigorous life in these alpine lands has been very suitable to the High Elves who dwell here. They focus more on the traditional arts of civilization and although they do have powerful magical skills, they also favor balancing them with other arts of the intellect. Since it is the homeland of High Elves, the major stronghold of Gelmeerim is where the elven governing authority, the High Council of Archons, convenes. Furthermore, in Gelmeerim the High Elves have developed the combat arts to an advanced state, and any players settling in Taltos will find they can train the most powerful of the elven warriors. Along with the wizard class that the High Elves have developed, the units available for making war are among the strongest in Mythador. Being right on the orc frontier, parts of Taltos were overrun in the War of the Lost Kings, as orcs advanced west against the humans. The Council of Archons has opened up these plundered lands to new settlers and ambitious lords are encouraged to settle here. Well defended inside the soaring castles of Taltos, High Elves have no need to venture outside their stronghold, so they produce everything they need through force of alchemy and magic. This is an excellent choice for a player specializing exclusively in magic. The Homeland Dawn of Fantasy's MMORTS, or Online Kingdom, mode gameplay revolves around a player's Homeland territory, which can be built in one of the nine regions (three per race) across the game world of Mythador. Players will develop their homeland from a single Settlement Great Tree building, a few wardens, and a hero unit to a massive empire complete with layers of heavy walls and keeps, a complex economy, and a number of armies and trade caravans wandering the map. To develop this city, players can gather resources, construct various buildings, recruit new units, and research powerful upgrades and new abilities. Even when a player is offline, their homeland will still be in development with the worker units still gathering resources and finishing constructing any buildings tasked shortly before logging off. The Elves of Nhob’ru have a similar style to the men, with automated construction on various slots around their town. Their buildings, excluding Residences, are built high up in the Great Trees of the Elven forests. Elven buildings often have a greater number of functions than human and orcish buildings, which means that they have a fewer number of buildings and fewer slots to build on. Elven buildings are built with magic, allowing the Elven Male and Female Wardens to concentrate on their other capabilities – economic development, warfare, or firefighting. Many of the Elven buildings are tied to their economy, providing a constant trickle of resources. The Elves also have the strongest heavy walls, made out of marble, although they can only build one layer. Elven palisade walls are made out of a natural, thick vine substance highly resistant to enemy attacks. At your homeland, you will meet an Advisor unit, who will give you your first quests, which will ease the MMORTS learning curve in their introduction to many of the game's mechanics. These quests form the foundation of the MMORTS Campaign storyline and unlock various elements of the game, through which you will discover the large world of Dawn of Fantasy, with its myriad of characters, events, and subplots. While most of these quests engage the player in PvE gameplay throughout the twelve major NPC strongholds of Mythador, there are a couple PvP quests in which players must conquer similarly-matched players in a specified region. Completion of these quests typically results in additional resources or units. If at any point your own homeland is threatened, you will be able to opt out of the battle by paying a tribute to your attacker. If you decline this payment and ultimately lose the battle at hand, your loss will not be devastating. Your homeland will recover but suffer a small loss of some units, resources, and buildings while the victor will receive a considerable amount of resources. The Military The Elves are a primarily defensive race with the strongest walls and a myriad of powerful defenses, including man-eating plants and living, bolt-thrower ballista. The Elves have some of the game’s strongest archers, including the Ranger and the Female Warden unit. All Elven melee units have a “Hide” ability, enabling them to turn invisible at the cost of stamina. This ability is great for stealth, but units will turn visible again once their stamina runs out or after they make the first move in an attack. The Elven Treant, a powerful walking tree, is the main Elven siege unit, capable of crushing gates and getting units over walls – a hybrid of the Ram and Siege Tower of the men and orcs. Elven units are the most expensive of any race and often come in smaller battalions, but they are strong and durable, with a vast number of upgrades to improve their performance on the battle field. The Elven Campaign & The State of Nhob’ru There is one place in Mythador with a majesty beyond compare. There is one place where trees touch the clouds, where magic sings in every being, where nature holds a fearsome power. That place is Nhob'ru, ancient home of elves. Since the Older Time, this land has guided its people and led them in their eternal quest for harmony and understanding. But now the land sickens and the forest's song has soured. Now, the great race of elves has lost its way... Through this turmoil, you must make your path. There are still those who hear boleta's song, and there are still those who strive to nurture this land. You must heed these elves, and learn to ignore those who have let greed fuel their actions. Recent events have shaken this culture, and your task will not be easy. Remember, young elf, do not be distracted from the true work of nhoblio – you must protect your land and let it sing. Take great care, for the War Without Kings has led many astray. When the king was abducted, the fine balance of power was destroyed. The ensuing war has stolen many good elves, and helped cowards prosper. The government still wheels in chaos, for the conclave of archons now rules without a monarch at its head. The king's only heir is Princess Alidea, but no woman has ever sat upon the throne. Many in the conclave seek power for themselves, and will not allow the Princess to be crowned. The war may now be over, but the stalemate between the Princess and the conclave remains. Beware those who would use you to further their schemes. As the greedy seek to manipulate the populace, there are whispers that some high elves have drawn steel upon their wood elf neighbors, fouling a partnership that has lasted for centuries. No good can come of such acts. A kingdom divided is a kingdom weakened, and orcs prowl at the borders, waiting for their chance. Do you have strength, young nhoblio? Then give it to your land. Do you hear the pain in boleta's song? Then act! Build high your walls, for soon your neighbor may become your enemy. Sharpen your blade, for soon the orcs may come. If your heart beats for this land, then step forth. Every tree calls for help. Every wind cries for aid. Save your land, nhoblio. Save us all. Main MMORTS NPCs (Non-Player Characters) Nothras – The Player’s Archguide and Homeland Elder. Nothras is wise and innocent, and he teaches the player of the Elven ways – to live in symbiosis with the boleta, to clear your mind of violence and let harmony guide your actions, to tend to the wounded, to preserve the forest song. Nothras knows much of Elven tradition and society, and leads the player in developing and nourishing a powerful town. “Time calls upon us to begin. My wisdom is your tool, but you must learn to wield it well. Be not he who hacks and rends, but rather let the details guide your hand. You struggle with the local nhob’har dialect, so I will be your mouthpiece to the people. Communicate through me. My name is Nothras. My experience has led me to the rank of Archguide. Perhaps experience will lead you also far…” Princess Alidea of Illas Tortra – The heir to the Elven Kingdom following her father’s mysterious disappearance in the War Without Kings, friend of the Wood Elves, and childhood friend of the player’s Hero. She is well loved by the people, perhaps too well loved. Many in the conclave fear her influence. Furthermore, there has never been a female monarch, and changes are not welcome among elfkind. There is great resistance to the crowning of Alidea as rightful queen. Some amongst the conclave have already named her as their enemy. Many in the conclave perceive a power vacuum, an opportunity. They have become ambitious and ruthless. All elves breathe air thickened with conspiracy. A beacon of hope appeared in her planned marriage to King Erian of Teria, a marriage that would bring peace to a troubled Mythador and assert her power over the Conclave, if she is able to surpass the many hurdles imposed by her enemies with her loyal escort and protector, the Player. “Greetings mallee, old friend! When did we two last swap smiles? Has it been one century or two? I remember well your visia, your face. There was a time when your eyes laughed – when we played together; when we shared the secrets of the trikio... We were so young... Those were friendlier days. We were young and the world was not so angry. My heart sings to be with you once more. You have done good things, and we are all grateful for your help. I say kinios to you. With luck, we will even – but what is the matter? Your eyes hold fear? Tell me...” Archon Maltona – The rogue Archon behind the first major attack on the Princess. His bold actions inspired great movements in the Conclave, and confirmed their intentions. Following a public trial, Maltona is banished from the Conclave but he continues to travel between allied villages to raise an army, seemingly lurking behind every corner. With insane hands, he worked to bring orcs upon his nation. He was discovered to have conspired with the ancient enemy, and to have led them onwards.He claims to have been tricked, and though he did not wish for his land to be destroyed, he nearly caused this very thing. “...So, the Archon Maltona has finally made his move. The attack was not unexpected, but I had hoped for more time. All events have come to a sharp point. It is time for weapons, for krakio. I am sad that nhoblio must act in this way. But there is no alternative. Well then, my friend, I ask you to fight again. Prepare yourself. The Archon will no doubt be upon us within the day. Make ready to attakun!” – Princess Alidea Archon Platos – Keeper of Uttal Atros and self-proclaimed Great Defender of Nhob’ru who comes to Alidea as an ally with warnings of her future husband, King Erian. He summons the Conclave to bid them to focus their actions on the approaching human armies and resist their petty claims to Alidea’s power, but the Princess’ allies question his intentions. “Do not be alarmed! I hail from the conclave, but I wish you no harm. Not all of us are rotten – some still believe in the greater things. I know of your plans. I know you wish to marry. I was told by a gamena who came to me as pola rose from the black. He spoke of ridrino invaders, of a Prince entering Nhob'ru under the pretence of love. This news hurts you, I can see. I am sorry for the injury, but you have already witnessed the truth of the tale. These asthmo are not here for celebration, but for destruction!” Ber’Tanos – Chief of War to Princess Alidea. Ber’Tanos looks after Illas Tortra when the Princess is away or in hiding. Ber’Tanos is respected throughout the Elven Realm and recruits many allies to fight for Alidea and hunt down the rogue Elves. He knows the road ahead is a long and difficult one, but is ever loyal to Alidea. He is left in charge of dispelling the orc mercenary forces to save the crumbling realm of Nhob’ru, fully aware that his actions could have dire consequences on the diplomacy between the ancient enemies. “I am the Princess's military commander. I owe kinios to you, for we would not stand here had not your strength defended us. The kingdom of Nhob'ru itself is at stake, and the Princess will soon make her move. I must tell you this – we have much work that can be done well by a strategos such as yourself. These are words of serious things. Speak of them to no other elf.” Inquisitor Borinthas – High Inquisitor of the Conclave of Archons and Guardian of Illas Tiltos. The union between high elves and wood elves has collapsed, and all wood elf archons have been ejected from the conclave. The wood elf people now feel threatened by high elf rule, and some among the conclave fear a wood elf uprising. On the Conclave’s orders, he launches the first attacks on the wood elves, ultimately inflicting civil war on Nhob’ru. He appears to be split between the Conclave’s wishes, genocide of the wood elf population and the murder of Princess Alidea, and the Boleta’s song of agony. Considered a mad elf, Borinthas is accused of manipulating the Player. “So we meet again, hmmm? You and I both know there is more at stake than the growth of settlements. The world may be a garden, but there are weeds which Nothras has not seen. These weeds concern me greatly. But let us talk of your own position in all this bothersome foliage. You have performed well so far, but you are not above suspicion. I have yet to see your arfellah bloom. In fact, I believe I will inspect your settlement. It may help me arrive at some decision. Perhaps I shall watch your affairs from the shadows, hmm? Of course, this will not alarm you, since there is nothing you would wish to hide. Farewell and dellsee today, but I shall see you soon...” Gelino – The unusual special aide to Princess Alidea who first introduces the Player to Alidea and her struggle. Borinthas and Nothras believe Gelino to be cunning and question his influence on the Princess, while Gelino accuses Borinthas of manipulating the Player, creating a circle of distrust amongst the Princess’ allies. “Well met, stranger. Do not be alarmed. These are dark times and I must be wary. I am Gelino, special aide to Princess Alidea. I am glad you came. We have need of someone such as you.” NPC Merchants Mercenary Merchant - Each of the 4 major towns (Gelmeerim, Illas Tiltos, Illas Tortra, and Uttal Atros) and many of the smaller towns have a Mercenary Merchant from whom players can hire powerful soldiers to join their cause. Mercenary Merchants have different rates, so be sure to ask around to find the best deal. Goods/Livestock Merchant - Each of the 4 major towns and many of the smaller towns have a Goods and Livestock Merchant with whom players can trade resources and/or purchase livestock to bring back to their homeland. Traveling armies can only carry a limited amount of resources based on the number of units and their carrying capacity - efficient trade envoys should come well supplied with both resources and soldiers to defend those resources. Goods Merchants have different rates, so be sure to ask around to find the best deal. Spring Warden - Each of the 4 major towns and many of the smaller towns have a Spring Warden from whom players seek healing services for a small fee. Healers are able to heal all troops in your army, and, while it is not the only way to heal troops, it is often well worth the price and the most convenient for militaristic players. Weapons Master - Each of the 4 major towns and many of the smaller towns have a Weapons Master NPC that can train your units for a small fee. Through training, units will automatically increase in level, increasing their health and granting the player a skill point which they can use to further increase a stat of their choice. Units also level up through combat, but training allows players to easily customize their units or increase their army strength without having to fight creeps or go back to the homeland. Category:Race Category:Elves